


Of Hemlock and Livers (#92 Hangover)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [213]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hemlock and Livers (#92 Hangover)

Ian really wanted to die.

“You see.” Charlie said. “The reason most people do wild, drunken student parties in their twenties and not their fifties is because their livers are younger and can handle it.”

Ian would have flipped Charlie off but was afraid to move.

“Are you going to puke again?”

Ian made a noise he hoped meant no.

“Well then try drinking this.”

A cool glass was pressed to his lips. Ian hoped it was hemlock. It was water.

“Well at least you had fun. Are you going to do that again?”

Ian groaned and wanted to die.


End file.
